


Labyrinth

by supernutjapan



Series: The Boy in the Mirror [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Demon Dean Winchester, Edgeplay, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slut Shaming, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutjapan/pseuds/supernutjapan
Summary: Dean has become a live demon and is now following in his Master's footsteps.  Sam's frustration builds as he trains with Ruby to kill Nigal and save Dean.  When he finally catches up to Dean, there are a few surprises waiting for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The whole first chapter is Demon Dean torturing and sexually abusing a girl. Please skip if that would be too hard to handle. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sam and Dean Winchester. They belong solely to the creators of the TV show Supernatural.
> 
> Love and many thanks to tolakasa for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine. My love to siennavie who created the artwork that inspired the story (http://siennavie.livejournal.com/35547.html ) and created the beautiful banner and dividers. Thank you. 
> 
> My love also to all you who are reading this series. Thank you for your kudos and comments. They mean a lot! I really hope you enjoy the ride!

The demon belted out “I’m Too Sexy” as loud as he could at the karaoke stage of the sleazy bar he had taken over. He knew he was a bad singer, but he loved it, and if anyone had anything against that, well, he had ways of making sure they didn’t. His bitch of the month timidly walked from table to table, passing out orders of beer, liquors, and peanuts, her non-existent red uniform skirt stretched tightly over her ass, her two-sizes-too-small shirt open down to her cleavage. He saw one man tilt his head to the side to get a glimpse between her legs. Others close to her found some way to feel her up -- a not-so-brief touch on her thigh as she stopped next to one man at a table, a not-so-accidental collision of breast and arm, a swipe over the crack of her ass in passing or a teasing rub in thanks for a drink. One seemingly plastered man pretended to check her name tag to breathe down her cleavage. 

The demon’s eyes glittered in the dark red glow of the bar lighting as he remembered his human childhood.

_The Master had forbidden him from wearing underpants, and Dean’s small dick swayed loose within the sweatpants he wore to practice, rubbing against the seam so that he constantly had to adjust his pants around it, pulling them up high so the back seam was way up in his ass just to stop his dick from moving against it so much. His concentration slipped every time the seam grated against him, and one or more clowns were always in close proximity, touching, patting, feeling him up. His dick would twitch, swell, and bounce up sooner rather than later despite it’s owner’s silent protests, and the clowns began to tease even more as they noticed the tiny bulge in front. With the sensations coming from below and the constant stimulation and teasing from around him, it was impossible to get through his moves without tripping._

_At the end of the day he was a blubbering mess of snot and tears. He ran out of the tent full of sneering clowns and back to the Master -- sobbing and clutching the front of his pants, hoping no one would see. There, the Master ingrained him with the belief that HE was to blame for the men touching him, for _wanting_ to touch him and that his body’s reaction showed how sick and slutty he was. He was begging the Master for punishment by the end. _

Humans were so gullible. He had shed all that shame, self-hate, and guilt when he became a demon. He didn't care about a thing in the world. He could see the truth so clearly now and it made him laugh, the stupid things humans did because they let their emotions get in the way. 

When the girl opened the door to his room at the end of her shift, red-faced and tears in her eyes, he pulled her inside by the collar of her uniform and slammed her up against the wall. Silencing her with his glare, he pushed his knee between her legs and slipped his hand inside her exposed pussy. “Ahhhh… my dirty little slut is so wet and ready.” He grinned evilly into her face as he dipped his finger deeper inside the folds, wiggled it around in her juice a bit, then brought it up to her mouth. 

“Have a taste,” he said, and watched, grinning, as she did as she was told.

“Mmmmm… You so desperate to get something between your legs you had to seduce all the men in the room?” he whispered in her ear as he pulled his finger out of her mouth.

“No, Sir,” she whispered, her voice strangled as she fought for sanity.

“I saw how they all looked at you with lust in their eyes,” he whispered in her ear. His arm circled around her and rubbed her ass like he saw the man do. “They were touching you every chance they got, weren’t they? Did one of them rub your ass like this? 

“Yes, Sir,” she sobbed. 

His finger travelled slowly up between her cheeks. “Did one of them swipe a finger over your ass? You liked that didn’t you.” 

“No, Master, please...” she pleaded.

“Liar.” He grated into her ear as he went back to playing with her clit.

“You felt yourself getting wet as they watched you, your pussy burned as they touched you. You wanted their dicks, didn’t you, slut? Did you just want them to push you against the table there and then and take you? Dirty little bitch.” He flicked his fingers on her clit and stepped away, making her gasp and double over. 

“I’m not going to let you come that easy. Today, I will show you just how much of a slut you really are. Get on the bed.” 

As she crawled onto the bed sobbing and lay down, he got the rope and tied her wrists to the headboard, then folded her legs in toward her back in an intricate web of rope so that her pussy was fully open and exposed. Then he called in the men and lined them up in front of the bed as she watched wide-eyed. 

“Here is the woman who seduced you as you sat vulnerable to her evil charms,” he lectured as he walked back and forth in front of them. “She teased you with her seductive body and tortured your soul. Look at that dripping wet pussy,” he pointed. Walking up to one of the men in the line licking their lips as they gazed at the feast before them, he said softly, “What is it that she makes you want to do?” 

“She makes me want to eat her pussy, Sir,” the man breathed.

The demon nodded. “As a lesson to her, I give you permission to do so.” 

“No… no... please…. I’m sorry, Master. PLEASE.” The slut pulled on the ropes and protested pathetically as she looked wide-eyed between her master and the man coming toward her.

He led the man to the bed and looked sternly down at her as the man crawled between her legs. 

“You will not come until I give you permission, do you understand?”

She arched back screaming as the man began to lick. His tongue was everywhere -- sucking on her folds, flicking her clit, gliding up from her ass all the way over the length of her pussy, prodding and digging into both of her tight holes. It was not long before she was pleading.

“You want to come yet, bitch?”

“YES! Pleeeeease!” she pleaded into the demon’s eyes. “May I come?” 

“No. You may not.” The demon grinned down at her, showing her his black eyes as he brought out a nipple clamp. “Here, let me do you a favor.” He clamped down on her nipples, making her sob with the sudden pain.

The man teased her mercilessly, slurping her juice as the girl begged until finally the demon knew she could not take any more.

“You like that, don’t you, little slut? This is all you’re good for. SAY IT!” he growled.

“I like it, sir,” the bitch sobbed. “I’m a slut, sir. This is all I’m good for, sir,”

“Come.” He commanded, and she came with a scream, tears streaming.

“I wanted to dip my fingers into her pussy, Sir.” 

The demon nodded and the next man went to work, digging deep inside her pussy to find her g-spot and pistoning, sometimes slowly, teasingly, and sometimes rigorously, removing his fingers suddenly so that she screamed and sobbed. All the while he held her with his piercing gaze.

“Do you want to come, bitch? Say it,” the demon demanded.

“Yes, Master, I want to come. PLEASE.” 

“You may not.”

Finally, when he gave his permission, she screamed as the fingers made her come once again and she squirted all over the sheets below. 

The next man assaulted other sensitive spots -- tickling her nipples, inner arms and thighs with brushes, and flicking his fingers and tongue back and forth over her nipples until she was gasping and straining against the ropes, then pinching, flicking and clamping down to bring her back down for another round of torture until finally the demon gave his permission and she convulsed to a light touch on her clit. 

And it continued. Vibrators, dildos, lube... it was amazing how many ways there were to make one come, and one touch by the demon and she was ready for more. When all seven men had finished, he released her bonds and she fell at his feet sobbing. He pulled her up by the hair so that she looked into his cruel green eyes.

“How many times did you come, bitch?” he growled.

“I...I… I don’t know, Master.” She whispered through her tears, trying to lower her eyes under his strong grip. 

“I counted seven. Is that about right?” he asked menacingly, pulling her head back up. 

“Yes, Master.”

He pulled her back up to the bed and rubbed her face into the wet sheet. 

“Feel that? You wet the bed with your come, bitch. Do you remember how you begged me to let you come every single time?” 

“Yes, Master, I’m sorry Master.”

“Your body craves it, and seduces men so you can get what you crave. Now you know what a disgusting, evil, slutty bitch you are. ” 

“Yes, Master, thank you, Master. Please, punish me, Master,” she sobbed. 

“Not quite yet, bitch. You made those men hard with your slutty ways. You have to make it right first. Bend over the bed and open your legs good.”

The demon pushed her face in the wet sheet and motioned to the men, their dicks big and hard, and one by one they pummeled her, slamming into her in an endless rhythm as they grunted and cursed. She screamed and arched against his grip when the first man tore into her but gradually her cries lessened and she was still except for the tears streaming down her face. 

“Now you’re ready.”

He gave her a brief touch of his healing, then rode her, his whip creating a mass of flaming red lines as he viciously filled her ass with his demon seed.

He was sitting at the bar, drinking his celebratory beer when Nigal appeared next to him and ordered a cocktail. He smirked as the drink arrived complete with a freakin’ umbrella and demon fork.

“Good job on breaking yet another, Dean. I knew you were a natural. You didn’t have to kill all those men though. We could have used them before they went to Hell.” Nigal smiled as he sipped his drink. “I have to ask, why do you always pick girls?” 

He shrugged. He wasn’t about to tell Nigal that every time he looked into a young boy’s eyes, he would see his brother’s hazel-blue eyes staring back at him and freeze up. If he did, Nigal might make it his mission to find Sam and put an end to him and that would be... inconvenient. There was just something about those eyes that fascinated him. He wasn’t sure what.


	2. Chapter 2

“When am I going to be ready, Ruby?!” Sam growled as he stomped into their motel for the night and threw his weapons bag onto the bed. “I need to go and save Dean. I don’t have time!”

“I’ve told you before, Sam.” Ruby sighed as she closed the door behind her and walked toward him. “Nigal is a very strong demon, and you are not going to be able to send him back to Hell with a common exorcism.” 

“Why can’t you teach me something stronger, then?” Sam raised his arms in frustration as he paced back and forth in the small motel room. It had been a year and, admittedly, he had learned a lot about hunting and about demons. Ruby had helped him tune into his dreams and use telekinetic powers he didn’t know he had. He’d learned to use these relatively well in his hunts. But Ruby kept telling him he was too weak to take on Nigal and they needed to wait. Wait for what, Sam wanted to know, and it irritated him to no end.

Suddenly, a wave of pain shot through his head and he doubled over gasping as the images began to whirl through his brain. A miserable-looking girl passing out drinks at some sleazy bar to some really sleazy customers. The same girl tied up and raped as she screamed and begged. A man whipping her mercilessly, and the closeup of his face… Dean … with perfectly black eyes.

When Sam came to, he was crouching on the floor with Ruby over him, calling to him. 

“Sam? Are you okay? Did you have another vision?”

“It’s Dean.” He gasped. “I have to go.”

Sam stumbled to the bed and grabbed his duffel.

“Wait! Sam, what are you doing?” Ruby warned.

“I had another vision of a black-eyed Dean hurting a girl. I think he killed her, Ruby. I need to exorcise the demon before it hurts anyone else.”

As Sam turned toward the door with his bag still dragging behind, Ruby blocked his path, grabbed his arms and peered into his face anxiously. “Wait. Sam, what if Nigal is there too? We can’t risk putting you in danger now before you’re ready to take him on. Please! Think carefully before you go rushing off.” 

He dropped the duffel and slammed Ruby up against the wall with as much force as he could muster. “Look we’ve been tracking these dreams for ever and each time we get there too late to catch up to him. I’ll think of something on the way there. I need to leave now.”

The two minds battled in silence for a moment. 

“OK,” she sighed. “But I’m driving.”

Sam stood in the middle of the room that had been stripped of everything except for bed and mattress. The only indication that it was even the same room was the rope marks on the bed frame. They were too late to save the girl. Again. 

He felt rather than heard Ruby come into the room behind him. She’d gone in the front while he went in the back, just in case Nigal was there.

“So, according to the new owner, the room has been vacant since a week ago when it was found bloodied with body parts scattered around it. The previous owner was charged with the murder of seven men, which he doesn't remember. He was most likely possessed as well.”

“I don’t understand. Why am I getting these visions if I can’t be on time anyway? And this time, the timing was completely off!” Sam spat. 

“Well, not exactly.” A voice said from the dark shadow at the back of the room.

Sam turned and saw his brother step out of the shadow.

“Heya, Sammy.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Dean?” 

But it wasn’t. There was something off about him. He was swaggering. Dean never swaggered.

“Yup. New and improved.” Sam watched his brother spread his arms and smile coyly as his eyes turn black as night, just like in the visions. 

“Why are you here?” Sam stepped back defensively. “Obviously you’ve finished with this room a while ago. Why aren’t you off torturing and killing another girl?” he choked out.

“Oh I didn’t kill the girl. Nigal has some kind of plan for her.” The demon waved his hand dismissively as he casually stepped forward. “Nah, I killed the guys that had their way with her. It would have been… awkward otherwise.” He laughed. 

Sam’s face contorted with disgust as he stepped back once more. The demon followed him forward. As he did, Sam relaxed and looked up to the ceiling. Looking up as well, the demon saw that he was fully inside a devil’s trap. He looked at Sam in mock exasperation. 

“Oh come on. Really? I just came to say hi to my baby brother.”

Sam began to say the exorcism; first quietly, and then more loudly, his voice gradually becoming more desperate as he found the demon in front of him seemingly completely unaffected. 

Demon Dean scratched his chin lazily. “Sorry, Sam, not possessed. Just a living demon in the flesh. Better stop before your friend gets sent back to hell though.” He pointed behind Sam. Sam faltered and stopped as he swung around to see Ruby doubled over with her back to him.

“What?!” Sam turned toward Dean and then to Ruby behind him with disbelief. “Ruby?”

“You didn’t know?” the demon that wasn’t Dean chuckled.

Sam looked between the two demons again and then opened his mouth to start the exorcism again when Ruby held up her hand.. “Wait, Sam. Hear me out. I might be a demon but I’m on your side. You still want to kill Nigal, don’t you?” She pleaded. “I can teach you how.”

“Ha!” Sam barked a laugh. “All this time you’ve been telling me to wait, and now that your cover is blown, you say you can teach me?”

“It’s complicated. Your powers needed to be developed first. Come on. I’m the one who taught you how to read your dreams, remember? And move things with your mind. That wasn’t just so you could gank monsters, although useful. It will definitely be easier now that you know who I am, but it wouldn’t have made a difference otherwise.”

“Well, well, well! Looks like you have some nice new powers too. Good for you.” Demon Dean called from the middle of the room. He stood relaxed, his arms folded in front of him, seemingly enjoying the show immensely. 

“Can you teach me how to cure Dean? Because killing Nigal won’t mean a thing unless we can get Dean back.”

As Ruby went silent, Sam opened his mouth again. “Exorcizamus te,"

“Sure, of course!” Ruby said, raising her hand again to plead with Sam. “But ... there might be a slight ...problem with that,” she said hesitantly.

“What?”

“Well… you need Demon Dean to kill Nigal.”

Dean shrugged across the room. “How can I be of assistance?”

Ruby watched Sam’s face as she said, “Sam needs to drink your blood.”

  
  



End file.
